Harry Potter y el anochecer de una legenda
by klaudia black
Summary: Harry Potter ha terminado su sexto año en howarts, Dumbledore esta muerto, y Voldemort esta suelto por ahi. ¿Que podra hacer un mago adolescente y sus amigos en contra del mago más cruel de la historia? Internate en una nueva aventura junto Harry Potter
1. Tiempos dificiles

"Sucesos extraños se producen en ciertos lugares del mundo sin ninguna explicación aparente. Asesinatos masivos tienen preocupados a las autoridades de Europa" leyó Hermione en voz alta a Ginny y a Ron. La casa de los Weasley era todo un revoltijo durante esos días. El matrimonio de Bill y Fleur tenía alborotados a todos y los ayudaba a librarse un poco del horrible panorama que había acontecido antes y después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se mantenían al margen tratando de informarse de las últimas noticias en ambos mundos. El mágico y el muggle. Desde que había llegado donde los Weasley Hermione recibía una lechuza diaria de sus padres con los diarios más importantes del mundo muggle. Por supuesto el profeta se encontraba cada día en la mesa de los Weasley. Como participantes activos de la orden del fénix, tenían que mantenerse muy bien informados sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con los mortífagos y con Voldemort. Pero no por eso se olvidarían de organizar una buena boda para Bill.

A pesar de la fatídica muerte de Dumbledore, los miembros de la orden habían decidido seguir con esta en consideración con la importancia que tenía, además era una forma de presentar respetos a ese gran mago.

"Mamá ya entró en crisis" dijo Fred sentándose al lado de Hermione.

"Nos pidió a mi y a Fred crearle una serie de aparatos para proteger la casa" dijo George sentándose al lado de Ron y tomando un pedazo de pan "como si todos los hechizos que puso no fueran suficientes".

"Sólo quiere que estemos todos seguros" dijo Hermione con preocupación en su mirada "después de todo… si son tiempos para preocuparse"

Todos callaron. Sabían muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Y sabían también que aun no habían visto nada. La muerte de Dumbledore sólo había sido un aviso. Una pequeña señal que les decían a todos que los tiempos habían cambiado. Que el señor oscuro había regresado. Y lo peor era que aquellos que alguna vez siguieron sus oscuros caminos, estaban libres de nuevo y con un gran odio por aquellos que los habían encerrado y traicionado a su oscuro señor.

"¿A qué hora iremos por Harry?" preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

"Iremos por él en la noche. Para que las escobas no levanten sospechas" respondió Hermione tomando el diario y enfrascándose en una nueva lectura minuciosa de las noticias. Para ver si encontraba la señal de que algún mortífago estuviera divirtiéndose por ahí.

Hermione mantenía un estrecho contacto con Harry. Por medios muggles para no levantar sospechas. Habían acordado que irían por él, justo como le prometió Ron en el funeral, a la casa de sus tíos. Lo harían en sus escobas ya que el auto del señor Weasley aun estaba perdido en el bosque de Howarts. Y lo harían acompañados por un sequito de magos de la orden del fénix. De la misma forma que hace ya dos años.

"Pero tu no iras" dijo Ron seriamente mientras se echaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

"¿Por qué no?" refutó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

"Poque sólo igemos agunos miemgros de la ogden del fénix" respondió Ron casi atorándose con el pan. "Y según lo que yo se, tu no eres parte aun" y haciendo el papel de hermano mayor agregó "además es muy peligroso para ti"

Los miembros habían decidido además, sin contar con la aprobación de la señora Weasley claro, que Ron y Hermione tenían la madurez suficiente para formar parte de la orden. Fred y George también participaban activamente. Gracias a su imaginación habían desarrollado ciertos objetos que harían la vida más fácil a los de la orden. Objetos que podrían utilizar para proteger hogares o atacar a los mortífagos. Sólo Ginny había sido dejada afuera de todo. La señora Weasley por ningún motivo permitiría que su pequeña se enfrentara a tan peligrosas situaciones.

Hermione pensaba diferente. Mirando reprobatoriamente a Ron. Ginny había pasado por muchas cosas que probaban su valentía y que la hacían merecedora de formar parte de la orden. Sobre todo después de su participación en el ejercito de Dumbledore y del enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos en el ministerio de magia. Pero no era su decisión.

Mientras tanto en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry contaba desesperadamente las horas para que sus amigos llegaran a buscarlo. Sólo sabía que Ron y Hermione estarían ahí, pero no podría adivinar quien más vendría con ellos. Talvez Lupin y Thonks junto con ojoloco Moddy. Pero en verdad no lo sabía. Sólo podía pensar en la muerte de Dumbledore y en la tarea que le esperaba.

En la cama de Harry se encontraba un ejemplar del profeta que recitaba "los mortífagos han vuelto". La noticia hablaba como grupos de mortífagos y otras criaturas habían vuelto a las antiguas prácticas, cuando Voldemort se encontraba en plena gloria. Aparentemente después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el señor oscuro había perdido el miedo y permitía a sus secuaces hacer lo que les plazca.

Ya era casi la media noche cuando golpearon la puerta de la casa. Harry ya había bajado todo su equipaje a la sala y había preparado su saeta de fuego. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una efusiva Hermione, que lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Harry impaciente. Mientras algunos magos que no conocía tomaron su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing y partieron inmediatamente.

"¿No les dirás a tus tíos que ya te vas?" le preguntó una joven bruja de pelo castaño.

"Créeme que prefieren que me vaya lo antes posible" le respondió Harry montado en su escoba.

Además de Hermione y Ron había unos 7 magos. Harry sólo reconoció a ojoloco Moddy y a Bill. A los demás pensaba que nunca los había visto. Pero eso no importaba mucho. Pues a los únicos que tendría que seguir viendo sería a sus buenos amigos.

**Espero que les guste este fic... y que me dejen sus impresiones... las estare esperando**


	2. La orden

Al llegar a la casa de los Weasley, Harry se encontró con el caluroso saludo de la señora Weasley. Quien inmediatamente le preguntó si necesitaba algo y si estaba bien. El señor Weasley le enseño una silla y los demás magos de la orden también se sentaron y miraron muy seriamente a Harry.

"Harry" le dijo el señor Weasley "necesitamos que nos digas que hacían tu y Dumbledore cuando dejaban el colegio".

Harry apartó la mirada. Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Dumbledore le había pedido que no lo comentara con nadie. Y eso haría. Sólo Ron y Hermione lo sabían y así se quedaría.

"¿Cómo podremos ayudarte si no nos quieres contar?" le exigió ojoloco Moddy.

"Lo que hacía con Dumbledore es asunto mío. Le prometí que no diría nada y pretendo cumplir esa promesa"

"Harry es de máxima importancia que nos digas lo que Dombledore te decía" le dijo un hombre que Harry nunca había visto.

Harry miró a Hermione quien le hizo saber con una mirada que no dejarían el tema sin que les dijera algo.

"Tal vez deberías decírselos Harry" dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos "ellos pertenecen a la orden también"

"Hija si sabes algo deberías decírnoslo" presionó una mujer muy interesada.

Harry entendió las intenciones de Hermione. Harry tendría que mentir para no entregar la información que tenía. El y Hermione habían discutido acerca de no confiar en cualquier persona de la orden. No podían arriesgarse de nuevo. No después de lo que hizo Snape.

"Está bien" admitió Harry mirando al suelo como si se hubiera rendido "les contare que es lo que Dumbledore me confió"

Todos los que estaban sentados miraron muy interesados a Harry. Incluyendo al señor Weasley, Bill y ojoloco Moddy. Así que Harry no sabía que pensar. Por el momento sólo confiaría en aquellos que conocía bien.

"El profesor me llevaba varias veces a su despacho" confeso Harry "para mostrarme algunos de sus recuerdos"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó interesado un hombre de cabellos blancos.

"El quería que supiera muy bien a quien me estaba enfrentando. Me mostraba sus recuerdos de Voldemort"

"¿Recuerdos de sus batallas?" le preguntó la joven mujer.

"No" negó Harry "de antes, de mucho antes. Cuando Voldemort aun estudiaba en el colegio. Me contaba su historia. Para saber como se convirtió en lo que es"

"Tiene sentido" dijo el señor Weasley "quería que conocieras bien a tu enemigo. Que vieras sus debilidades"

"Así es" confirmó emocionado Harry "eso era todo lo que hacíamos"

"¿Pero adonde iban cuando dejaban el colegio?" le preguntó de nuevo el hombre con cabellos blancos.

"A veces íbamos a esos lugares. Mientras me contaba lo que había sucedido" dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó la mujer un poco incrédula.

"Si eso es todo. ¿Me puedo ir a acostar?"

"Si Harry por favor" le dijo el señor Weasley.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione subían lentamente por las escaleras escucharon como el hombre de cabellos blancos le decía al señor Weasley que no confiaba al cien por ciento en las palabras de Harry. Que sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

"Tranquilo Scrimgeour" dijo el señor Weasley dándole unas palmadas en el hombro "seguro que si hay algo más que debamos saber, lo sabremos a su tiempo"

"Espero que ese tiempo no sea demasiado tarde" dijo Scrimgeour saliendo de la casa.

En cuanto los chicos cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Ron sus preguntas se desataron.

"¿Scrimgeour?" dijo Harry incrédulo "¿creen que tenga alguna relación con el ministro?"

"No lo se" dijo Hermione pensando en ello "pero no me da confianza"

"¿Qué ha hecho la orden últimamente?" preguntó Harry interesado "¿han sabido algo de Snape?

"Nada" admitió Ron "no se sabe ni de él ni de Vol-Voldemort" le respondió Ron. Que últimamente estaba luchando con su miedo a pronunciar aquel nombre.

"¿Tienes alguna idea a quien pertenecen las iniciales R.A.B Hermione?"

"No. No he encontrado nada aun. Y ya termine con todos los magos famosos"

"Bueno" dijo Harry hablando muy serio "esa será nuestra tarea. Debemos averiguar el nombre del mago antes de irnos de aquí"

"Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo. La boda de Bill es en dos semanas"

**Por favor dejen sus impresiones, me gustaria saber que les parece...**


	3. Un invitado sorpresa

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó sobresaltado en su cama. En sus pesadillas había revivido la muerte de Dumbledore. La mano de Snape se alzaba segura en la oscuridad y la luz verde brotaba de la punta de su varita. Dos palabras más tarde, Dumbledore yacía de espaldas en el suelo. Harry no podía moverse. La maldición se había desprendido de él, pero era la conmoción que lo tenia inmóvil.

Unos minutos después Harry bajaba al comedor. Pero Ginny lo interceptó en las escaleras.

"Hola" le dijo muy pausadamente "quería ir a buscarte anoche. Pero aun no me dejan ingresar a la orden del fénix"

"Hacen bien" le dijo Harry sin mirarla directamente a los ojos "cualquiera que esté cerca de mi corre riesgo"

Harry sólo deseaba abrazar a Ginny, perderse en su cabello rojo y pensar que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad. Pero no podría. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Tendría que hacer esto de la mejor manera.

"A Ron y a Hermione nunca les ha importado correr algún riesgo" alegó herida. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el final de la escalera "si crees que no se que están tramando algo están muy equivocados"

Ginny se alejó velozmente escaleras arriba. Y Harry después de despertar de lo que había dicho Ginny, hizo lo mismo escaleras abajo.

En la cocina sólo se encontró con la señora Weasley, que lo invitó a salir un poco al patio mientras preparaba el desayuno. En el antejardín de la madriguera reinaba el más completo caos. Hermione, Ron, Fred y George luchaban acaloradamente con un grupo de gnomos.

"Veo que están desgnomizando" dijo Harry muy alegre.

"Si quieres te nos unes Harry" le dijo Fred mientras atrapaba un gnomo con un movimiento de su varita.

"Me sorprende ver que Hermione también esté desgnomizando" dijo Harry con curiosidad.

"Es personal" le explicó Ron "ayer le destrozaron uno de sus libros"

"¿Puedes creerlo? Destrozaron la portada de magos que han hecho historia"

"Suéltame" chillaba un gnomo en la mano de George "suéltame"

"En un momento" dijo George lanzándolo por lo menos diez y ocho metros.

Harry sonrió e inmediatamente se unió al grupo. La competencia de quien hacía volar el gnomo más lejos termino en grandes carcajadas. La señora Weasley los llamó para que entraran a desayunar y se sentaron aun sonriendo.

La lechuza con los diarios muggles de Hermione ya había llegado y ella estaba una vez más perdida entre sus hojas. Aunque no era la única. Ron y Harry también se encontraban con un ejemplar cada uno. Ginny miraba con curiosidad al trío cuando una lechuza (que no estaba programada) llegó volando a través de la ventana.

Cada vez que esto sucedía los Weasleys se ponían inquietos. Temían que fuera la noticia de que Voldemort había dejado el anonimato y comenzaría a asesinar de nuevo. Pero en el momento en que se posó delicadamente enfrente de Hermione todos recuperaron el aliento. La lechuza era hermosa. De un color negro intenso. Y se podía ver que estaba muy orgullosa de su aspecto. Hermione desató con mucho cuidado el pergamino, acarició al ave y le dio un poco de su desayuno. La lechuza luego de ulular cariñosamente dejó la habitación ceremoniosamente.

Harry observó a Hermione leer la carta con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y se preguntó de quien vendría. Pero cuando miró a Ron tuvo una pequeña idea. Ron se encontraba completamente malhumorado. Había comenzado a atacar a su desayuno como si fuera otra cosa. Y sus movimientos se habían puesto más torpes. Como si tal cosa fuera posible.

"Llegará mañana" dijo una feliz Hermione a Ginny.

"¿De verdad¿Puedo ver?"

"Claro" dijo Hermione entregándole el pedazo de papel.

Harry no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad. Y aunque tenía una idea tuvo que mirar a Hermione y preguntarle.

"¿Quién va a llegar mañana Hermione?"

"Víctor" dijo muy contenta "por fin viene a Inglaterra"

"¿Víctor¿Víctor Krum?"

"Claro que Víctor Krum. ¿Qué otro Víctor conocemos¿Acaso no te conté?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación.

"¿Recuerdas que Charlie iba a captar magos extranjeros para que se unieran a la orden? Bueno Víctor es uno de los magos que se unirá a la orden. Llegará mañana con Charlie" termino una sonriente Hermione.

"De cualquier forma el no está invitado a la boda de Bill" refunfuño Ron desde su lado de la mesa.

"Cualquiera que sea amigo de Charlie y Hermione y quiera unirse a la orden esta invitado al matrimonio" apuntó la señora Weasley metiéndose en la conversación "no te criamos para ser egoísta hijo"

"Si vamos a dejar entrar a cualquiera a la orden, sería mejor que llamáramos a Snape y le dijéramos que su puesto aun esta disponible" dijo Ron saliendo rápidamente a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les guste como va quedando... si tienen alguna idea que pueda ser agregada no duden en escribirla**


	4. Amor secreto

**CAPITULO IV: Amor secreto**

"¿Cuál es su problema?" dijo Hermione a Harry cuando salieron al patio "cuando fuimos a la final de Quidditch lo amaba. Y luego en el torneo de los magos, lo odiaba. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar así?"

"Tendrás que preguntarle a él" dijo Harry sentándose en un lugar para revisar libros de magos con Hermione. No le gustaba para nada esta conversación.

"¿Habrá sido acaso que compitió contra ti en ese torneo?"

Harry decidió que sería mejor cambiar un poco el tema antes de que se le escapara algo.

"¿Desde cuando que tu y Krum se escriben Hermione?"

"Desde el torneo. De hecho le enseñe a usar algunos medios muggles ahora que esta Voldemort y sus secuaces pueden interceptar las lechuzas"

Ron llegó al grupo con un gran libro. Un poco inusual en él. Y sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó a leer al lado de sus amigos. El tiempo apremiaba y tenían que encontrar el mago cuyas iniciales correspondían a R.A.B. Aunque su rabia era enorme, su lealtad estaba con Harry, y tenía la misión de no dejar solo a su amigo. Claro que eso no significaba que hablara de nuevo con Hermione. Así pasó el día con Ron y Hermione ignorándose.

"Todo sería más fácil si existiera algo parecido a una guía telefónica" dijo Harry tirándose en una silla, exhausto.

"Fue lo primero que pensé. Y aunque hay algo parecido, no es lo mismo" respondió Hermione.

"¿Pero que es? Talvez nos sirva de algo" dijo Harry ilusionado.

"Es un registro de las chimeneas para usar los polvos flu. Pero esa información es para el ministerio de la magia solamente. Ningún mago puede requerirla"

"Harry, mi padre podría encontrar esa información" dijo Ron evitando mirar a Hermione.

"¿Y cómo se lo vamos a pedir Ron?" Le preguntó Hermione de forma brusca "cualquier cosa que digamos podría ser signo de sospecha para la orden"

Ron se levantó mirando con ojos heridos a Hermione. Y ella también se levantó herida de su silla. Harry solo podía mirar a sus amigos y preguntarse hasta cuando seguirían estos jueguitos. _Deberían salir _pensó Harry. Sino me voy a quedar con dos mejores amigos que no se pueden ni ver.

Hermione se estaba quejando con Ginny, así que Harry decidió ver como se encontraba Ron.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que tratarme como estúpido?" se quejó Ron en cuanto Harry llegó a su lado.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. No quería que ahora su discusión se hiciera más grande. Esto debería detenerse antes de que debiera partir. O tendría que irse sólo como realmente debía ser.

"¿Ron?" dijo Harry tentativamente "¿Por qué no invitas a Hermione a salir?"

"¿Qué?" Ron llegó a levantarse de la impresión "¿Por qué debería invitarla a salir?"

"Porque es bastante obvio que te gusta"

"No, no es obvio. A mi no me gusta Hermione Harry"

"Yo creo que sí. Piénsalo. Te pones celoso cada vez que Krum aparece en alguna conversación. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que te gusta?"

Ron miró con asombro a su amigo. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione le decía que no¿Cómo podría seguir siendo su amigo después que algo así sucediera? Sería el final de seis años de amistad.

"No lo se" le respondió finalmente Ron.

* * *

"¿Por qué tiene que siempre pasar lo mismo?" se quejaba Hermione con Ginny "siempre que nombro a Víctor es lo mismo"

Ginny sólo asentía y escuchaba. Era su turno de oír lo que su amiga tenía que decir. Ya Hermione había escuchado lo mismo de parte de Ginny, pero con Harry como protagonista.

"Dime Ginny, tu conoces más a tu hermano que yo. ¿Por qué lo odia tanto¿Es acaso porque compitió contra Harry en el torneo de los tres magos?"

Ginny bajó la vista y pensó que para ser una chica tan inteligente, era bastante tonta cuando se trataba de chicos. Ella había notado todo esto hace muchos años. Lo había notado de parte de Ron. Pero no estaba segura acerca de Hermione. Nunca le había preguntado.

"Hermione te voy a decir algo. Pero prométeme que no te vas a alterar"

"¿Te parezco alguien alterada?" le preguntó levantando las cejas.

"Me he dado cuenta de algunos comportamientos de mi hermano hace mucho tiempo. Y ya no tengo dudas de lo que le sucede"

Hermione miraba con mucho interés lo que Ginny le decía. Casi tanto como cuando pone atención en una clase o lee un libro.

"Creo que Ron está enamorado de ti"

* * *

**Okay... este es el último capítulo que subo sin reviews... voy a pedir a lo menos 2 reviews para subir el siguiente... necesito saber si les gusta... o si lo odian!!!... asi que a dejar su impresion... no les toma mucho tiempo...**

Klau Black


	5. Hermione ha desaparecido

**CAPITULO V: Hermione ha desaparecido**

"¿Qué qué que?" dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente "estás bromeando"

"Para nada" le respondió Ginny poniendo cara de lo siento "me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Digamos que cuando Krum apareció en escena, lo confirmé"

Ginny observó como Hermione paseaba muy rápido por la habitación y como si nada la observó desaparecer.

"¿Puedo entrar?" preguntó Ron detrás de la puerta.

"Adelante" Ron abrió la puerta un poco antes que Ginny le respondiera.

"¿Y Hermione? Pensé que estaba aquí"

"Desapareció" le dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros "ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntarme donde podrá estar" lo retó Ginny.

* * *

Hermione no pensó en el lugar en el cual aparecer. Pero simplemente vino a ella. Estaba en Howarts. Ella más que nadie sabía que nadie podía aparecer o desaparecer en Howarts, pero aparentemente ahora que no había director, el hechizo se había roto.

Recorrió los pasillos recordando los seis años que había estado ahí. Y recordando con mucha más fuerza el último año y todas las emociones encontradas que sintió por Ron. Que confuso era todo esto. Pero eso explicaba porque se había enojado cuando Ron estaba con Lavender.

"¿Estás seguro Severus?"

Hermione miró hacia el lugar donde escuchó el nombre de Snape. No podía creer que estuviera en Howarts. Pero sin embargo, la voz que había llamado a Snape, le resultaba extremadamente conocida. Pero no podía ser él. No podía.

"Señorita Granger"

"¡Ah!" Hermione cayó al suelo de la impresión "¡Nick! Que susto me diste"

"No debería estar aquí" le dijo mirando con preocupación sobre su hombro "este lugar ya no es seguro para los estudiantes"

"Nick ese era…" pero Nick casi decapitado desapareció por una pared.

"Señorita Granger ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

Snape estaba al frente de ella. Hermione sintió como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo e inmediatamente sacó su varita para defenderse. Pero no fue necesario. Snape desapareció ante sus asustados ojos.

* * *

"¿Cómo que no está?" pregunto Harry dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Dijo Ginny que estaban conversando y luego desapareció" le respondió Ron dejándose caer en una silla.

"¿Y Ginny no sabe donde está?" Ron negó con la cabeza "entonces tendrás que esperar a que aparezca" le dijo harry tomando de nuevo el libro.

Harry y Ron siguieron leyendo sin darle mayor importancia. Pero a medida que el día pasaba, esta tranquilidad se fue escurriendo. Incluso los gemelos notaron la ausencia de Hermione.

"¿Hermione aun no aparece?" preguntó Ginny con preocupación en su rostro.

"No" le dijo Ron "¿sucede algo?"

"No, para nada" dijo Ginny tratando de parecer casual "Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Harry no se sentía de humor como para hablar con Ginny. Pero adivinó por el rostro de esta, que la preocupación que tenía por Hermione era mucho mayor que sus propios problemas. Así que aceptó y se llevó a Ginny donde Ron no pudiera escucharlos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy preocupada por Hermione"

"Eso lo se. Se te nota"

"Hermione lleva horas desaparecida. La última vez que la vi estaba un poco… bueno MUY alterada" le dijo Ginny mientras Harry se encogía de hombros "¿acaso no te preocupa?"

"Claro que si" admitió Harry "pero conozco a Hermione y se que es una chica inteligente. Ella no se metería en una situación peligrosa"

"Tu no entiendes"

"¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?"

"Le conté a Hermione lo de Ron. Le conté todo"

"¿Todo?" preguntó Harry con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Le dije que Ron estaba enamorado de ella"

_O no _pensó Harry. Eso cambiaba toda la situación. Hermione no se mostraba muy inteligente cuando sus sentimientos se veían alterados.

"Hola niños" saludó amistosamente la señora Weasley "y… ¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"Desapareció" dijo Ron.

"Lleva horas desaparecida mamá" aportó Ginny.

La cara de la señora Weasley cambió radicalmente. Y Harry se sintió más preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

"Esto no puede ser bueno, esto no puede ser bueno" se decía la señora Weasley a si misma.

"¿Crees que esté en peligro mamá?"

"Se ha enfrentado a mortífagos y ha salido con vida, está en peligro en cualquier lugar" dijo rápidamente "tengo que avisarle a Moddy, la orden debe saber esto"

La señora Weasley entró rápidamente en la casa. Y Harry supo que debía actuar.

"Accio saeta de fuego" dijo he inmediatamente su escoba llegó volando a su encuentro "Ginny, Hermione me dijo que te enseño a usar el teléfono. Llama a casa de sus padres. Yo voy a buscarla en la colina. Hay un lugar que le gusta mucho"

Harry se subió a su saeta de fuego pero vio que Ginny no se movia.

"Ginny, ahora"

"Her-Hermione" dijo Ginny.

Harry miró hacia atrás de su hombro y la vio. Era Hermione. Estaba blanca como papel y su mirada denotaba miedo. Aunque ella lo dominaba bien. Harry corrió a su encuentro y trató de sacarla de su trance.

"Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo moviendo su cara para que lo mirara.

Hermione lo observó un segundo y luego a cada uno de los que estaban ahí. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Harry vi a Snape"

* * *

**Ya... en vista de que alguien me posteo... gracias a proposito... subo este capítulo... de verdad agradecería conocer sus impresiones... **

**Han surgido ciertos rumores de que han hackeado el septimo manuscrito y que un personaje muere... personalmente no me dejare llevar por lo que digan los rumores o el mismo septimo libro... lo que quiero hacer aqui es dar otro final... mi final y espero que les guste, espero que vean esta historia como un universo alternativo... creo que el final podría sorprenderlos...**

**klau black**


	6. ¿Romance en la madriguera?

**CAPITULO VI¿Romance en la madriguera?**

Hermione no podía detener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Harry sintió como su furia contra Snape aumentaba. Si Snape se había atrevido a tocar a Hermione, él…

"Hermione hija ¿dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados por ti. Que susto nos diste" dijo con mucha euforia la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina.

La cara de Hermione cambió inmediatamente como si se tratara de un conjuro. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa y su expresión se volvió más casual.

"Estaba en la colina" le dijo Hermione con mucha tranquilidad "sólo buscaba un lugar más tranquilo para leer"

La señora Weasley pareció conformarse con la respuesta que le entregó Hermione y entró en la casa murmurando que tenía que decirle a Moddy que Hermione ya había vuelto. Hermione se acercó a una silla del patio y ahí se sentó. Los weasleys y Harry se le acercaron para escuchar los que tenía que decir. Quedaba implícito que les relataría lo que sucedió. Y así lo hizo. Les dijo que sintió un impulso por ir a Howarts. Les dijo que había visto a Snape, pero que este no la había atacado y sólo había desaparecido.

"Se está ocultando en Howarts o talvez esté buscando algo, tengo que detenerlo" dijo Harry con la clara intención de desaparecer y reaparecer en Howarts.

"¡No!" se apresuró Hermione a detenerlo "talvez sea una trampa. Debemos esperar Harry, recuerda lo que dijo Dum-Dumbledore"

No fue lo que Hermione dijo, sino como lo dijo que hizo que Harry obedeciera. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan afectada. Cuando todos perdían la cabeza, era ella la que siempre estaba tranquila y sabía que hacer. Hermione no sólo había visto a Snape, había algo más.

Como por arte de magia (N/A: lo digo en sentido figurado) el problema entre Ron y Hermione se había solucionado, para el agrado de Harry. Y 10 minutos más tarde Hermione ya estaba leyendo un libro en la sala y Ron se le acercaba sigilosamente.

"Me alegra que estés bien Hermione" dijo Ron sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar. No podría estar más nervioso (N/A: pobrecito Ron, me encanta que este tan nervioso!!)

"Mmm" le respondió Hermione. Su cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar.

"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?" le preguntó Ron sonando demasiado servicial. Harry se divertía viendo el espectáculo desde un rincón.

"Si" le dijo Hermione entregándole el libro que tenía en las manos "termina de leer este libro de magos con renombre internacional. Me quiero ir a acostar" acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras observando con preocupación a Harry. Harry le devolvió la mirada extrañado.

"¿Y?" dijo Harry curioso "¿lo hiciste?"

"No. Me pidió que terminara de leer este libro porque se quería ir a acostar" dijo Ron mirando con pavor el gran libro "supongo que está cansada" Ron miró con cara acongojada a harry "pero no creo que deba hablar con ella Harry"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que tienes que hablar con ella" dijo Harry "ahora termina de leer ese libro, yo me voy a acostar"

Para Harry, lo que había hecho Hermione, le caía como anillo al dedo. Hermione estaría durmiendo y sin querer mantendría a Ron a lo menos 2 horas despierto tratando de terminar el libro. Eso le daría la oportunidad de ir a Howarts a investigar que es lo que había visto Hermione que la tenía tan nerviosa.

En cuanto Ginny vio que Harry subía por las escaleras y Ron se quedaba leyendo, se le ocurrió seguir a Harry. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para poder hablar con él. Necesitaba hablar con él. En cuanto Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación, pudo notar que una sombra se le adelantaba. Era Hermione. Ginny alcanzó a esconderse.

"¡Hermione! Pensé que estabas acostada" le dijo visiblemente sorprendido Harry. Ginny podía observar sin que notaran su presencia.

"Lo planeé todo Harry. Le entregué el libro a Ron para que se quedara en la sala, y sabía que tú vendrías a tu habitación para tratar de ir a Howarts" y tomando una de las manos de Harry agregó "necesito hablar contigo"

Hermione y Harry entraron en la habitación, Ginny se encontraba choqueada. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry¿Su mejor amiga¿Cómo le podía hacer eso? Tenía que escuchar más. Seguramente se estaba equivocando.

Ginny se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y trató de escuchar la conversación. Pero al comienzo no podía oír nada.

"Tengo que hacerlo Hermione" decía Harry ahora más alto "tú sabes que tengo que hacerlo"

"No puedo entenderlo" proclamó Hermione con la voz temblorosa "¿no ves que me preocupo por ti?"

"Yo también me preocupo por ti. Casi me volví loco cuando pensé que Snape se había atrevido a tocarte. Por eso tengo que ir"

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ginny imaginó lo peor y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Trató de contenerlas (N/A: igual me da pena Ginny, pero tengo mis razones).

"Voy contigo" dijo Hermione por fin "al gran salón"

Ginny escuchó el típico sonido de la desaparición de magos y ya no pudo contenerlo. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

**Oli... yo se que es cortito, pero me encanto hacerlo... **

**muchas gracias a la mila y a la nia por sus posteos y sigan haciendolo!!...**

**ahora posteen...**


	7. Dumbledore esta vivo

**Capítulo VII: Dumbledore está vivo.**

Harry y Hermione entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

"No solo vi a Snape en Howarts" _lo sabía _pensó Harry. Hermione cerró los ojos y agregó "creo que escuché al profesor Dumbledore"

Harry no lo podía creer ¿acaso Dumbledore estaba vivo? Hermione le explicó a Harry como había escuchado una voz decir el nombre de Snape y que pensaba que esa voz era de Dumbledore.

"Debo ir a Howarts" dijo Harry buscando una chaqueta y comprobando que su varita estuviera en su bolsillo "¿apareciste en el gran salón? Entonces allá voy a aparecer"

"Harry no" dijo Hermione aún no levantando la voz "¿y si Snape le contó a Voldemort que me vio en Howarts¿Qué pasa si no era a Dumbledore a quien oí¿Qué pasaría si fue una trampa para atraerte a Howarts?"

"Tengo que hacerlo Hermione" dijo Harry mirando directamente a sus ojos "tú sabes que tengo que hacerlo"

"No puedo entenderlo" dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos y su voz temblorosa "¿no ves que me preocupo por ti?"

"Yo también me preocupo por ti" dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione "casi me volví loco cuando pensé que Snape se había atrevido a tocarte. Por eso tengo que ir"

Harry abrazó a Hermione. Estaba muy contento de que estuviera bien. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su mejor amiga.

"Voy contigo" dijo al fin Hermione y puso una cara de ´no te atrevas a prohibírmelo. Lo cual Harry no hizo. "Al gran salón" dijo en un suspiro.

Harry y Hermione desaparecieron de la madriguera y reaparecieron en el gran salón de Howarts. Inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas para encontrarse preparados para cualquier situación.

"¿Dónde crees que lo escuchaste?" preguntó Harry observando a su alrededor.

"A los pies de la escalera de la torre" le respondió con cara de _lo siento_.

Se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar, mirando por cada esquina por la que pasaban, hasta que llegaron al lugar que Hermione había dicho.

"¿Este es el lugar?"

"Aja"

"¿Oíste eso?" dijo repentinamente Harry.

"¿Oír qué?" le preguntó Hermione mirando hacia donde Harry miraba.

Harry ni siquiera respondió y se largó a correr por un pasillo. Hermione rápidamente lo siguió y notó que además de sus pasos, podía escuchar otros pasos que corrían. Después de doblar por un par de pasillos, Harry vio que la persona que seguían se había metido en una sala. Ambos chicos entraron pero no pudieron ver donde estaba la persona que seguían. Había desaparecido.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Hermione.

"No lo se" le dijo Harry "pero se que está aquí"

Harry pudo oír un pequeño sonido detrás de él "expelliarmus" dijo apuntando su varita a un montón de sillas en la parte de atrás del salón. Las sillas salieron volando al igual que una varita, y una joven bruja quedó expuesta.

"Okay, okay, me atraparon" dijo la bruja al ver que Harry y Hermione la apuntaban con sus varitas "tú debes ser Harry, y tú debes ser Hermione" dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos.

"No te muevas" advirtió Harry "¿Snape te dijo que vinieras aquí?"

"¿Snape?" dijo confundida la chica "¿por qué me diría Snape que viniera aquí?"

"O tal vez Voldemort"

"¿Tú crees que soy una mortífaga?" Harry y Hermione se miraron como si dijeran _obvio _"bueno están completamente equivocados"

"Entonces ¿quién eres?" le preguntó Hermione sin bajar la guardia.

"Me llamo Emily" dijo la chica sonriendo "Emily Dumbledore"

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Ginny entraba llorando en su habitación. Era su primera desilusión amorosa y la primera vez que perdía a su mejor amiga. Ron seguía leyendo en la sala. Los gemelos se encontraban planeando nuevos inventos que pudieran utilizar tanto en la orden, como en la tienda. Bill y Fleur planeaban los últimos detalles de su boda. El señor y la señora Weasleys conversaban en voz baja sobre lo último que hacía la orden.

Y Harry y Hermione se encontraban en frente de una chica que afirmaba tener el apellido de Dumbledore.

"El profesor Dombledore nunca mencionó nada de su familia" le dijo Harry aún apuntándola con su varita.

"Si no lo fuera ¿cómo podría hacer esto?" la chica silbó y de la nada Fawkes apareció volando en su dirección. El fénix se ubicó delicadamente en el brazo de Emily ante la expectación de Harry y Hermione "mi abuelo siempre me dijo que tendría a Fawkes algún día. Llegó a mi la noche en que murió".

"¿Abuelo?" dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los post... xxfrancoxx: no se si sera un harry/ginny, eso tendras que leerlo, el asunto es que quiero que sea lo mas parecido a un libro que a un fic**

**Y a mis amigas: Nia y Mila, gracias por sus posteos y en especial a la Mila por la idea de crear a Emily...**

**Sigan posteando**


	8. Todo es eventual

**Capítulo VIII: Todo es eventual**

"Okay" dijo Emily riendo ante el asombro de Harry y Hermione "les voy a explicar" emily se sentó y los chicos hicieron lo mismo "mi padre es hijo de Albus. Pero no es mago, es squib. Mi madre es muggle. Cuando tenía 10 años llegó la carta de Howarts" sonrió con melancolía "pero mi padre dijo que era muy peligroso asistir. En ese tiempo Tom (ella le dice Tom a Voldemort) se encontraba con mayor poder. Así que mi abuelo me entrenó a escondidas de mi padre".

Los chicos estaban anonadados. Nunca se imaginaron que el profesor Dumbledore tuviera una nieta o un hijo.

"Debemos terminar lo que empezó mi abuelo Harry" le dijo Emily "tengo la pista del siguiente horcrux. Así que debemos ser muy sigilosos. Supongo que querrán esperar hasta la boda de Bill y no me opondré". Emily caminó y Fawkes se fue volando por donde había llegado. "Nos veremos aquí ese mismo día. En el gran salón a media noche. Ahora deben volver a la madriguera, nadie puede saber que estuvieron aquí o de mi existencia".

Harry miró a Hermione y desapareció. Hermione se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando Emily le tomó el brazo.

"Yo conozco tu secreto Hermione, creo que ya es tiempo de que lo reveles" y así sin más desapareció.

Hermione no esperó mucho más y también desapareció y apareció luego en la habitación de Ron. El no estaba, aparentemente seguía leyendo. Quedaron en que le contarían todo lo ocurrido al siguiente día. Hermione se fue rápidamente a la habitación de Ginny, esperaba que no hubiera notado su ausencia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó bastante temprano. Ron se revolcaba en su cama, a Harry se le ocurrió que podría estar soñando con arañas, como siempre lo hacía. Al bajar por las escaleras escuchó al señor y la señora Weasley conversando. Hablaban en voz baja de la orden.

"Tadeus dice que su hermano se encuentra en negociaciones con los dementores"

"Pensé que Azkaban ya estaba perdido"

"Scrimgeour nunca podrá ofrecerle a los dementores la libertad que pueden tener con los mortífagos" le dijo el señor Weasley "pero al menos pueden tratar de evitar que salgan a matar a diestra y siniestra"

"¿Haz tenido noticias de Hagrid?" le preguntó la señora Weasley aún hablando muy bajo.

"Lo último que supe es que le está yendo muy bien con los gigantes. Grawp ha sido de gran ayuda"

"Mientras Grawp se encuentre con él, estará a salvo" dijo Harry haciendo su aparición.

El señor y la señora Weasley parecieron atrapados en algo malo. Sin duda no querían agobiar a Harry con asuntos de la orden del fénix.

"Harry querido ¿estabas escuchando?" le preguntó la señora Weasley.

"Sólo un poco. Cuando estaba entrando" dijo Harry muy natural "quería preguntarles algo desde que llegué. Sobre lo que estaba haciendo la orden. Ahora sé que siguen tratando de captar magos y otras criaturas"

"O si Harry" dijo el señor Weasley muy efusivamente "los duendes están ya de nuestro lado. Le tienen mucha simpatía a nuestro Bill, y después de lo que le hicieron…" el señor Weasley miró hacia el patio con tristeza "bueno, dijeron que nos apoyarían"

"Eso es genial" dijo Harry.

"Siéntate que te serviré el desayuno" le dijo la señora Weasley.

En el momento en que Harry se sentó pudo observar una hermosa figura que se movía en el patio. Era Ginny, que estaba haciendo ejercicios matutinos con Fleur. Se veía hermosa y su cabello brillaba de forma diferente con los primeros rayos del sol.

"Lo hace cada mañana" le susurró Hermione sentándose a su lado "buenos días señor y señora Weasley"

"Buenos días Hermione" al unísono.

"¿Ron aun duerme?"

"Si" dijo Harry aún embelesado.

"Quería hablar con él antes de que llegara Charlie" le dijo Hermione con cara resignada.

Harry miró sorprendido a Hermione. Talvez quisiera hablar acerca de lo que le contó Ginny. En ese caso debería despertar a Ron inmediatamente.

"Ya vengo" dijo Harry yendo rápidamente a despertar a Ron "levántate amigo"

"No Harry. Ya no quiero leer más" dijo con cara de pena.

"Esto te va a gustar. Te lo aseguro. Levántate, estaremos en la cocina"

Cuando Ron bajó con cara somnolienta, Harry y Hermione ya habían terminado su desayuno. Harry procedió a alejarse, quería dejarlos solos.

"Ron, Harry y yo tenemos que contarte lo que pasó anoche, pero no aquí, vamos donde no nos escuchen" le susurró Hermione.

Harry debería haberlo adivinado. Era obvio que Hermione no hablaría de sus sentimientos con Ron. Tendría que obligarlo a él a que diera el primer paso.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el césped, mientras Ginny y Fleur terminaban sus ejercicios matutinos. Ginny caminó al lado de los chicos y le dio una mirada asesina a Hermione.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny?" le preguntó Ron.

"Nada, pero no importa ahora. Harry y yo tenemos que contarte lo que hicimos anoche"

Hermione le contó todo a Ron. Sobre Emily y sobre lo que les había dicho. Luego de toda la aventura Ron los quedó mirando con cierto resentimiento en su mirada.

"¿Estas enojado?"

"No, pero la próxima vez que decidan ir a algún lado, no se olviden de invitarme"

"Hey Ron" lo llamó Bill "llegó Charlie"

Hermione se levantó rápidamente del suelo. Y sus ojos lo encontraron. Había llegado.

"Víctor"

* * *

**Ya salio... el septimo manuscrito de JKR!!... en fin... como ya lo comence a leer tratare de no verme influenciada por el para escribir mi fic... y lo mantendre tan igual como lo pense al comienzo... asi que esto no es lo que realmente pasara... piensen como en un universo alternativo**

**como siempre... gracias a la Nia y a la Mila por dejar sus reviews... y un saludo a nathan blackrose... me alegra mucho que te haya gustado- **

**sigan dejando reviews!!**

**klau black**


	9. En la mente de Draco

**Capitulo IX: En la mente de Draco.**

Draco se encontraba vagando en su casa. Las cosas iban de mal en peor desde que había terminado su sexto año. Si bien Snape le había dado todo el crédito de la muerte de Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort le exigía constantemente pruebas de su lealtad. Draco patea a ese elfo. Draco dile a este mago que es lo que pasara si no coopera. Draco enséñale su lección. Por supuesto su tía Bellatrix babeaba cada vez que Voldemort daba una orden. Pero Draco ya no lo soportaba más. ¿Pero que podría hacer? Voldemort sería capaz de matar a su familia si él se le oponía.

"Lucius" Draco escuchó como Voldemort nombraba a su padre.

"Mi señor" dijo Lucius melosamente "no esperaba su visita"

"¿Acaso molesto en tu casa?" dijo Voldemort con sarcasmo "¿acaso te molesta mi presencia?"

"No, por supuesto que no señor"

"Pienso hospedarme en tu hogar por un tiempo. Planearemos el ataque al ministerio desde aquí" dijo Voldemort con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, si es que se le podía llamar una sonrisa "¿Cuál es mi habitación?

Lucius tuvo que entregarle su habitación a Voldemort. El señor oscuro nunca habría perdonado un sacrificio menor. No después de haberlo sacado de azkaban. La reunión con los mortífagos más cercanos fue esa noche. Draco ya había sido marcado como uno más del grupo. Aunque Voldemort cada vez que lo miraba, sólo veía a un niño débil y mimado. Sólo su sangre pura lo hacía valioso.

Durante la reunión Voldemort se dedicó a torturar mentalmente a cada uno de sus mortífagos. Como siempre acostumbraba. Ninguno era merecedor de sentarse a su lado. Y aún esperaban a Avery. Voldemort había aguantado demasiado su incompetencia. Más le vale tener buenas noticias. Nagini se encontraba al lado de Voldemort, como siempre lo hacía. Y su otro perro faldero también se encontraba ahí. Colagusano. Luego un crack se escuchó y Avery apareció entre los presentes.

"Mi señor" dijo haciendo una gran reverencia.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Voldemort sin mucha paciencia.

"He logrado hechizar a uno de los hombres del ministro con la maldición imperius" dijo Avery con una sonrisa de logro en su cara "Percival Weasley señor"

"¿Un asistente?" dijo Voldemort incrédulo. La incompetencia de sus servidores había ido muy lejos.

"Scrimgeour confía ciegamente en el muchacho" se disculpó Avery "lo envía con todos las personas importantes del ministerio. Yo creo que tendremos el ministerio en nuestras manos en un par de días"

Voldemort lo miró complacido. Si su plan tenía éxito, muy pronto tendría el poder que tuvo hace 16 años. Y el mundo mágico le pertenecería. De nuevo.

"Ya se acerca el día" anunció a sus mortífagos "el día en que el mundo mágico sea de nuevo de los puros de sangre. Comenzaremos por Inglaterra. El ministerio de magia será nuestro primer paso. El segundo paso será Howarts"

"¿Howarts?" preguntó Draco confundido "pero Howarts está cerrado" Voldemort fijó sus malvados ojos en él y Draco se hundió en su silla "digo, no han dicho nada acerca de si abrirá de nuevo"

El señor oscuro dirigió su fría y penetrante mirada hacia Draco. Por un momento Draco pensó que lo atacaría.

"Por supuesto que tú y tus amigos de sangre pura podrán volver a clases. Encontraras gratificantes recompensas a mi lado, mi joven Malfoy. Y por último" dijo dirigiéndose a sus mortífagos "nos extenderemos a todo el mundo mágico"

Los mortífagos alabaron sus palabras. Luego Voldemort hizo un gesto con su mano y todos se fueron. Exceptuando la familia Malfoy. Voldemort subió por las escaleras dando una horrible mirada a Draco.

Draco se arrepentía mucho de la muerte de Dumbledore. Había visto el miedo en los ojos de Voldemort cuando lo nombraban. Talvez era al único mago al cual Voldemort le temía. Ni siquiera San Potter causaba ese efecto. Aunque si debía admitir que provocaba cierta molestia cada vez que era nombrado. Sabía que Voldemort tenía un plan para atraerlo a si. Pero que necesitaba ciertas cosas antes de ponerlo en marcha.

Draco entró en la pieza de su madre y por un momento pensó que la veía llorar.

"Ah Draco" dijo tratando de no mirar su cara "¿qué haces hijo?"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

"Claro que si. Que cosas dices" le dijo Narcissa.

"Mientras él viva, no estaremos tranquilos" susurró Draco "tal vez podríamos intentar…"

"Cállate" dijo Narcissa mirándolo con terror "si llegara a escucharte decir eso"

"Yo también tengo miedo" siguió susurrando Draco "su venganza no va a parar en aquellos que no lo siguen. También nosotros sufriremos, mamá. Deberíamos hacer algo"

"Mientras vivas en esta casa no hablaras más de eso" le dijo Narcissa dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando estuvo segura que nadie escucharía prosiguió "él ya no es más un humano. Si tu supieras las cosas que ha hecho…" su lengua se trabó "él se ha encargado de su propia muerte, se volvió a si mismo inmortal"

"Pero eso es imposible"

"No cuando entregas tu alma para conseguirla"

Draco volvió a su habitación. Estaba seguro que su madre sabía cosas que no quería decirle. Cosas de voldemort. Y él las averiguaría.

* * *

**Viste mila... te dije que actualizaria... y a ti tb Nia... **

**Quiero informar que hace dos días termine el septimo libro de Harry Potter, y con felicidad les digo que no se parece nada a mi fic... asi que si no quieren leer spoilers, no los tendran... ah... excepto por los horcruxes... que no quise inventar nuevos... pero eceptuando eso... nada mas es , solo medianamente silimar o parecido... **

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Klau Black**


	10. Amor, celos y mucho más

**Capítulo X: Amor, celos y… mucho más.**

"Hermione" dijo Krum corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.

Los Weasleys rodearon a Charlie, aunque Ron miraba muy insistentemente a Krum y Hermione. Charlie y Víctor se instalaron en la habitación del primero. Y luego de eso Charlie se puso al tanto de las cosas de la boda, y de los deberes del padrino. Mientras Hermione se escapaba un poco a conversar con Víctor.

"¿Qué pasa amigo?" preguntó Harry divertido.

"Mira como la toca" dijo un molesto Ron cuando Krum tomó un mechón del pelo de Hermione alejándolo de su cara.

"Te dije que tenías que hablar con ella cuanto antes" Harry observaba a Ginny. Se preguntaba por que miraba a Hermione con tanto rencor.

Harry miró a su derecha y vio un pequeño gnomo entre los árboles tratando de volver al jardín. Y fue a correrlo de nuevo. Ron ni siquiera sintió que Harry lo había dejado solo.

"Suéltame" chilló el pequeño gnomo en la mano de Harry. Pero este lo lanzó algunos metros fuera de la madriguera. Luego cuando estuvo seguro que no había ninguno más por las cercanías se dispuso a volver donde su amigo. Pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

"Ginny" dijo con sorpresa.

"¿Acaso no estas celoso de que Hermione este sola con Krum?" le preguntó un poco herida.

"¿Acaso no deberías hacerle esa pregunta a Ron?" le dijo Harry sin entender. Pero se dio cuenta de lo obvio, nadie podría verlos en ese lugar. Estaban completamente solos.

La chica se acercó a Harry con una sola intención. Fue en cuanto lo tenía entre ella y un árbol que se atrevió por fin y lo besó. Harry sólo cerró sus ojos y tomó a Ginny por la cintura. Su beso era apasionado y urgente. Querían hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero ninguno se había atrevido. Ginny sin ningún aviso se alejó de Harry y volvió con su familia. Así que Harry luego de tratar de entender lo que había sucedido, hizo lo mismo.

Ginny estuvo ignorando a Harry todo ese día. Al igual que miraba con reprobación a Hermione con Krum. En algún momento Hermione mostró preocupación por este hecho. Y le contó a Harry que Ginny no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

"Parece enojada por algo" le decía mirándola de reojo.

"Es peor cuando tu y yo hablamos" le dijo Harry notando la mirada de odio que Ginny les mostraba cada vez que cruzaban unas pocas palabras "¿hicimos algo que le molesto?"

"No que yo recuerde" confesó Hermione.

"Es imposible saber porque una mujer esta enojada" dijo Fred apareciendo por atrás con una sonrisa.

"Eso Fred lo sabe mejor que nadie" dijo George "¡Que te vaya bien! Mándale mis saludos" le dijo mientras Fred se iba por la chimenea.

"¿Adonde va?" preguntó Harry.

"A ver a su novia" respondió George sentándose a su lado "Lysandra, chica simpática. Un año menor que nosotros, un año mayor que ustedes" terminó apuntado a Harry y a Ron.

"¿Quién es¿Alguien de Gryffindor?" preguntó Harry emocionado. La verdad es que nunca se imaginó que alguno de los gemelos tuviera una novia. Los para siempre bromistas.

"Slytherin" le respondió Ron. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron "me pasó lo mismo cuando me entere. Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Va a estudiar para ser auror ¿sabes? Lo único malo es que es hermana de Montague. El que estaba en la brigada de Umbridge ¿recuerdas?"

"¿El que ustedes encerraron en ese armario¿El del cuarto piso?" George le sonrió recordando ese día.

"El se unió a los mortífagos apenas termino el séptimo año" recordó de repente Ron. Harry abrió aún más los ojos y la boca.

"Pero ella no es como él" dijo Hermione dejando de conversar con Víctor "incluso quería formar parte de la orden del fénix. Fred le pidió que no lo hiciera. Pero te apoya 100. Es reconfortante que un Slytherin tenga esos pensamientos ¿no?"

Harry sonrió. Más para si que para los demás. Una Slytherin que lo apoyaba. Eso era algo que nunca había escuchado. El apoyo que recibía, venía de las personas que alguna vez habían pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor, su casa. Tal vez no fuera tan malo pertenecer a Slytherin como solía pensar

"Espera un momento… ¿Tu la conoces?" le preguntó rápidamente a Hermione.

"Vino dos días antes de que te fuéramos a buscar. Fue impresionante enterarnos de que se vieron en secreto casi por tres años"

"De hecho" agregó George "la conocimos en segundo. Así que serían casi 7 años. La conocerás en la boda de Bill"

Al día siguiente Harry bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que los padres de Fleur habían llegado. Al igual que su hermanita pequeña que saludó a Harry muy amistosamente. Hermione no pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello en cuanto lo vio. Ese día Harry cumplía 17 años y podía realizar magia en cualquier lugar. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y le entregaron sus regalos. Hermione le regaló a Harry una billetera muy útil. Tenía un hechizo que hacía que todo lo que Harry quisiera guardar cupiera. Ron le regalo una rasuradora mágica. Los Wealeys le regalaron unos sweeters. Fred y George le regalaron un maletín con productos de "Sortilegios Weasley" que procedió a meter en su billetera. Le serían de gran ayuda.

La señora Weasley les pidió que la ayudaran a decorar ya que ese día en la noche tendrían una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry.

"Hermione ¿me ayudas?" le pidió Ron antes de que Krum se atreviera a pedírselo.

"Tu puedes venir conmigo Krum" le dijo Harry ayudando a su amigo.

"Felicidades" le dijo Krum en cuanto adornaban unos árboles.

"Gracias" le dijo Harry y notó que Krum aún observaba a Hermione.

"Le dije lo que sentía por ella" dijo Krum sorpresivamente. Harry no pudo decir nada "pero ella dijo que no estaba segura. Que estaba confundida"

Harry sabía que era por Ron. Incluso ahora que los veía juntos y solos se daba cuenta que Hermione no se comportaba como usualmente lo hacía.

"Así que sólo hago esto" decía Ron mientras movía su varita "¿y aparecen guirnaldas?"

"Exacto" le dijo Hermione haciendo aparecer unas guirnaldas de color verde.

Ron hizo aparecer unas lindas guirnaldas de color rojo y dorado para adornar con los colores de Gryffindor y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Hermione evitó su mirada y siguió adornando los árboles en silencio.

"Hermione yo…" empezó Ron. Pero Hermione lo paró en el acto.

"No ahora Ron" le dijo sin mirarlo "por favor ahora no"

"Pero Hermione" dijo Ron acercándosele. Su cara era muy seria. Casi ni parecía ser él "yo he estado pensando hace algún tiempo…"

"No estoy lista" le dijo Hermione y en sus ojos se asomaban las lágrimas "no con esto de los Horcruxes. No con Voldemort detrás de Harry. No puedo concentrarme en ambas. Por favor necesito tiempo, necesito saber que esto…" paró en secó "necesito saber que esta conversación la tendremos después. Cuando todo haya acabado"

Ron entendió lo que Hermione le quería decir. Mañana tendrían que partir y no podrían preocuparse de esto ahora. Primero estaba su misión y luego… lo que pudiera pasar.

Después de colocar guirnaldas, Harry decidió que podía practicar un poco de magia ahora que podía. Y se alejó entre los árboles. Aunque sin duda su intención era otra. Esperaba por Ginny.

Sin demora esta llegó de la nada y se acercó decididamente a Harry. Harry ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía cuando la tenía en sus brazos y la besaba.

"Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo Ginny en un susurro y siguieron en ese beso. Se respiración se volvió más agitada y ya nada más importaba.

Ginny estaba casi segura. Ya estaba cerca la despedida. Lo podía sentir en el beso de Harry. Lo podía adivinar en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Y lo que no podía soportar era que Hermione sería la que partiría con él. Luego de un momento, Ginny se separó de los brazo de Harry y se fue rápidamente a la casa. Dejando otra vez a Harry con la misma sensación de impotencia del día anterior.

"Harry" llamó Hermione y Harry supo que había averiguado algo importante.

* * *

**hola... este cap fue mas largo porque... habia mas que decir al respecto... al fin decidi el nombre del fic y espero que les haya gustado... gracias a mis amigas que me dejan sus reviews siempre... y espero que les guste este cap... ya se viene la accion**

**Bueno hace más de una semana termine de leer el septimo manuscrito de JKR y debo decir que no alcanzó a llenar todas mis expectativas de lo que un SEPTIMO Y ULTIMO libro deberia tratar... talvez piensa que le hace falta otro milloncito en la cuenta... no me malinterpreten, envidio su imaginacion, aunque no envidio su madurez literaria... en fin... no me gusto mucho por lo que pueden notar... pero esa es mi humilde opinion... **

**gracias por leer... Klaudia Black**


	11. Listos para partir

**Capítulo XI: Listos para partir**

Harry se acercó rápidamente a Hermione y a Ron. La chica tenía un gran libro entre sus manos y Ron parecía que estaba contento.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry cuando se acercó a los chicos.

"Fui una tonta" dijo inmediatamente Hermione, más para si que para los chicos "tanto tiempo bajo mis narices y nunca lo sospeche"

Harry no entendía nada. Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa y Hermione buscaba las hojas correctas en el libro.

"Hace cinco años encontré esto y quise leerlo por cultura mágica" decía Hermione mientras aún revolvía las hojas. El libro tenía en la portada unas grandes letras doradas que relatan el titulo. Familias mágicas: donde se entrelaza la sangre.

"¿Qué encontraste Hermione?" le preguntó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Esto" dijo la chica enseñándole una pagina. En ella aparecía el emblema de la casa Black y justo debajo, el árbol genealógico. El mismo que vieron en Grimauld Place, excepto que se encontraban todos los nombres. Harry hizo una mueca de no entender "R.A.B. Harry. Regulus Arcturus Black"

Harry buscó el nombre y lo encontró justo al lado del nombre de Sirius. El hermano menor de Sirius. ¿Pero cómo?

"Pero Voldemort lo mató porque quiso dejarlo" dijo Harry sin creerlo.

"Tal vez no Harry. Talvez Voldemort lo mató porque descubrió que planeaba algo en su contra"

"Tiene sentido" le dijo Ron "tendremos que revisar Grimauld place para estar seguros" ambos miraban a Harry con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Hermione" la abrazó Harry "este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pueden haberme hecho" y luego pensó en lo que había pasado con Ginny. El segundo mejor regalo entonces "ahora con la información que posee Emily acerca del otro horcrux, tenemos dos menos"

"Lo que nos deja con dos destruidos" comenzó Hermione "el diario de Voldemort, y el anillo de Marvolo. Dos por encontrar, el medallón y lo que sepa Emily. Y el quinto que puede ser la copa de Huflepuff o algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Y si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto la serpiente sería el sexto"

"Y el séptimo el mismo Voldemort" terminó Harry "así es. Mañana en la noche partiremos"

"Deberíamos dejar todo listo entonces" dijo Hermione "pero creo que tu mamá sospecha que nos iremos Ron"

La señora Weasley miraba con curiosidad a los chicos. Cuando se juntaban los tres a conversar sabía que estaban planeando algo. Y eso la preocupaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que pronto se encontrarían en peligro. Y por supuesto que sus presentimientos nunca fallaban.

Pronto llegaron Lupin, Tonks y Hagrid. El señor Weasley los había invitado a la cena. Todos trajeron regalos de cumpleaños para Harry. Y noticias.

"Hogwarts si va a abrir este año" confirmó Hagrid muy alegre "McGonagall fue nombrada directora, los chicos estarán más seguros en Hogwarts que en ningún otro lugar. Están poniendo hechizos protectores por todos los rincones. Y sellaron todo los pasadizos secretos que pudieron encontrar" y dirigiéndose a los gemelos "McGonagall quiere que les digan todos los que ustedes conozcan chicos"

"Seguro Hagrid" dijo Fred "te los escribimos ahora mismo"

"¿No estas emocionado Harry?" le preguntó Hagrid "Hogwarts volverá a abrir"

"Claro" le dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa. Ron y Hermione también hicieron lo mismo. Los tres sabían que no volverían a Hogwarts, tenían una misión que cumplir.

Durante la cena la cosa fue tranquila. Todos bromearon y estuvieron tranquilos y sin preocupaciones. Se olvidaron por un momento que existía Voldemort y celebraron la mayoría de edad de Harry.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo Hermione?" dijo Ginny cuando todos reían por un chiste de los gemelos.

"Claro" Hermione se preguntaba porque Ginny se encontraba tan extraña estos días. Pero no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

Caminaron a la sala, que en ese momento se encontraba desierta ya que todos se encontraban en el patio, en unas mesas que habían armado para la ocasión.

"Quiero que me digas que estas haciendo con Harry" le dijo Ginny sin preámbulos. Hermione se puso inmediatamente seria y no dijo ni una palabra "Pensé que éramos amigas" dijo una herida Ginny.

"Y lo somos" le dijo Hermione con fuerza "pero la amistad no tiene nada que ver con esto. Tu sabes que le prometimos a Dumbledore que no diríamos nada"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore?" preguntó confundida la pelirroja "¿Qué tiene el que ver en tu relación con Harry?" ahora Hermione era la confundida. No parecía tener idea de lo que hablaba su amiga "te vi hace dos noches escabullirte detrás de Harry cuando dejaste a Ron leyendo en esta misma sala. ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan ciega?"

"¿Tu piensas que estoy enamorada de Harry?" la pelirroja asintió. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro alegre "Ginny yo no quiero a Harry de esa manera" Ginny quería creer "no me malinterpretes, yo amo a Harry. Pero no de la misma forma que tu, si tan sólo supieras, no podrías pensar estas cosas" la chica miró confundida "además tú sabes lo que me sucede ahora. Agrégale un tercero y mi mundo se va a cuestas"

Ginny abrazó a Hermione y esta entendió que ella se había preocupado, de verdad estaba muy enamorada de su amigo.

"Entonces es verdad" le dijo Ginny "Dumbledore si les dejó una misión"

"Si. Pero es importante que nadie se entere. ¿Me lo prometes Ginny?"

La pelirroja asintió y las dos salieron de la sala más amigas que nunca. Hermione se pudo desahogar y le contó lo que Víctor le había dicho, lo que Ron había tratado de decirle y todos sus problemas amorosos. Ginny sonrió y trató de ayudarla, haber aclarado todo la dejaba mucho más tranquila.

Después de la cena los chicos se encerraron en el cuarto de Ron por un rato. Hermione mostró su preocupación por la apertura del colegio. Eso significaba que no podrían aparecerse dentro como lo habían hecho antes. Así que fijaron un plan para poder aparecerse primero en Hogsmeade y luego dirigirse a los terrenos debajo de la capa de Harry. Terminaron de guardar todo lo que debían llevar, cambios de ropas, algunas pociones que Hermione había preparado con anterioridad, otros ingredientes que podrían necesitar y todos los libros que pudieran servir. Se preguntaran como podrían llevar todo esto, bueno Hermione conjuro el mismo hechizo de la billetera de Harry, sobre una pequeña cartera de tela celeste, así que básicamente podía llevar una casa dentro y no lo sentirían. No llevaban una casa, pero como Hermione es una chica preparada, se encargo de comprarse una tienda para acampar y en el verano aprendió el mismo hechizo que la que usaron en cuarto cuando fueron a las finales de Quidditch. Parecía que eso era todo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar hasta mañana. Después del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, partirían a su aventura.

* * *

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir... es que tengo control y me puse nerviosa ya... asi que les dejo el fic y porfa dejen sus reviews...**

**como siempre les doy mis saludos a la nia y la mila... que siempre dejan sus reviews**

**Klau Black**


	12. Acepto

**Capitulo XII: Acepto.**

Era la mañana más ajetreada que pudiera existir en la madriguera. La señora Weasley corría de un lado para otro dejando todo en orden para el matrimonio de su hijo. Los chicos se encargarían de sentar a todos los invitados y esperaban en la entrada por ellos. El señor Weasley había realizado un hechizo para transfigurar la cara de Harry. Escondió la cicatriz haciéndola parecer un tajo horizontal. Harry parecía cualquier chico común y corriente, excepto él.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar en masa. Los chicos se debían encargar de sentar a cada persona donde correspondía. Hermione llegaba riendo con Ginny donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Hermione usaba un vestido celeste claro y el de Ginny era rosado, que era el vestido de dama de honor. Ambos vestidos eran muy cortitos, especiales para esta época de verano. Los chicos en cambio llevaban trajes con sus túnicas.

"Acabamos de ver a Fleur" dijo Hermione "estaba preciosa"

"La tiara de la tía abuela Muriel le queda perfecta" les contó Ginny.

Muchas familias de magos fueron invitados a la boda. La mayoría de ellos forman parte de la orden. Y aunque no habían invitado a ningún posible mortífago, no podían arriesgarse a decir que Harry estaba vivo y mostrarlo como tal.

Bill se paseaba nervioso por el patio de la madriguera. Las cicatrices del ataque de Greyback se mostraban aun frescas en su rostro. Estas nunca sanarían y menos desaparecerían de él. Y aunque ya había pasado una luna llena y su cuerpo no mostró mayor cambio, sus gustos reflejaban el efecto de las mordidas. Ahora su carne la comía a medio punto, es decir, lo más cruda que se pudiera.

"Que tal" dijo Fred apareciendo por detrás de Harry. Venía acompañado de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

"Hola Lysandra" dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

"Este es un primo lejano" dijo Fred "se llama… Fabián"

"Hola" le dijo la chica "que extraño ver a un Weasley que no tenga el pelo rojo"

"Si, es que es un primo muy lejano" se excusó Ron. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, debía saber que Harry Potter se encontraba en la ceremonia.

"Yo te indico tu asiento Lys" le dijo muy amistosamente Ginny. Y se fueron conversando hacia los asientos de los invitados del novio.

Cuando estuvieron todos los invitados presentes, la boda podía comenzar. La señora Weasley corría de un lugar a otro aun, y no se sentó hasta que caminó junto con Bill hacia donde se encontraba el orador.

Luego fue el momento de la novia, y Fleur entró acompañada de su padre. Todas las mujeres dejaron escapar un "oh" cuando la vieron. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco sencillo, pero con algunos detalles en plata que hacían que se viera radiante. El orador hablaba de la unión de la pareja, mientras que todos los presentes escuchaban muy atentos. Harry miró alrededor y no sabía si era por la boda, pero todas las parejas parecían estar mucho más unidas. La señora y el señor Weasley se tomaban las manos, al igual que los Delacour. Fred y Lysandra se abrazaban y sonreían. Harry sonrió al ver a George haciéndose el lindo con una de las primas de Fleur. Incluso Ron y Hermione parecía que estaban más unidos. Ginny miraba intermitentemente a Harry, pero el decidió que no podía seguir dándole ilusiones.

"¿William Arthur Weasley aceptas a Fleur Isabelle Delacour…?" comenzó el hombre levantando la varita.

"Acepto" dijo Bill con su varita en el aire.

Luego realizó la misma pregunta a Fleur y ella dijo lo mismo, solo que miró a Bill con un brillo en sus ojos. Charlie se acercó a la pareja y unió su varita con la del hombre y después de unos movimientos de sus varitas sacaron unos hilos plateados que rodearon a la pareja.

"Entonces, en presencia de su testigo y de todas las personas que presenciaron esta unión, los declaro marido y mujer"

Bill y Fleur levantaron sus varitas haciendo aparecer unas luces que se alzaron unos centímetros por sobre sus cabezas y cayeron delicadamente a su alrededor mientras se besaban tiernamente. La multitud se levantó a aplaudir. Algunas chicas, como Hermione, tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Luego de eso, las sillas comenzaron a moverse y aparecieron unas mesas para dar comienzo al banquete de la boda. Uno a uno los invitados dieron sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Los chicos se ubicaron en una mesa cercana al buffet. Por petición de los gemelos. Luego de un rato, se pusieron a bailar. Ron vio que Krum estaba a punto de invitar a Hermione y decidió que no le ganaría esta vez.

"Hermione ¿quieres bailar?" y antes de que la chica pudiera responder, se la llevó rápidamente.

Fred bailaba con Lysandra y George había invitado a una prima veela. Así que Harry se vio solo con Ginny por un momento. No quería dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que si lo hacía no se querría ir de la madriguera ese día. Y necesitaba partir esa noche. Luego de un rato Lysandra se acercó a la mesa y le preguntó a Ginny si quería bailar con su hermano, Ginny partió al medio de la pista donde Fred la esperaba. La chica se sentó al lado de Harry y tomó un gran sorbo de su vaso.

"¿Aburrido Harry?" le preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Fred te…?" comenzó Harry con la boca abierta, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

"Entiendo que debe ser un secreto dada la situación. Y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie. Pero es obvio que eres tú si estás todo el día junto a Ron y Hermione. Es como estar en Hogwarts de nuevo" rió la chica.

"Escuché lo de tu hermano" continuó Harry.

"Es mi hermano, y lo amo, pero es un estúpido" dijo mirando su vaso "Fred dice que estas planeando algo" Harry no respondió "así que es verdad. No te preocupes, no te voy a preguntar. Solo te voy a ofrecer mi ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesites"

"Gracias"

"No Harry. Gracias a ti" le dijo la chica y se fue a donde se encontraba Fred y Ginny bailando.

Luego de eso Ron y Hermione volvieron a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry. Estaban muy nerviosos por su inminente partida. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para que se fueran de la fiesta. Habían pensado que deberían partir mucho antes de la media noche hacía Hogsmeade, para poder llegar a tiempo al gran salón y encontrarse con Emily. Y ya no quedaba mucho, pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

Las personas en la pista de baile habían disminuido considerablemente. Al igual que algunos invitados ya habían partido. Harry vio a Lupin muy cerca de Tonks, esperaba que este merodeador pudiera ser feliz. Por eso debería partir. Para que los que amaba, pudieran ser felices.

"Harry ¿Dónde tienes la capa?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Aquí conmigo"

"Ya en cualquier momento deberemos partir" les dijo a ambos chicos.

Apenas había terminado de decir la frase cuando vieron que un patronus se presentó en medio de la pista. El patronus abrió su boca y habló.

"El señor oscuro tomó en su poder el ministerio de magia. Van para allá"

Las personas se miraron confusas y comenzaron a sacar sus varitas. Harry tomó inmediatamente su varita cuando Hermione lo tomó de la túnica.

"Debemos irnos ahora" le susurró.

Luego de eso se escuchó un gran estruendo y voces y hechizos se escucharon por todo el patio de la madriguera. Harry solo podía ver como luces de diferentes colores volaban de un lado a otro. No podía ver ninguna figura claramente ya que la conmoción había levantado mucho polvo. Sintió que una mano lo arrastraba de ahí, cuando volteó a ver a Hermione o Ron, se topó con una chica de cabello negro.

"Toma esto Harry" le dijo mostrándole un cucharón de ponche. Hermione y Ron tenían puesta su mano también "¡ahora Harry!"

Un segundo después sintió que su cuerpo era transportado a través de una nube a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.

* * *

**Ahora me pongo odiosa... quiero un minimo de tres post para actualizar el fic... si no, no hay mas. **

**Klau Black**


	13. Secretos y más secretos

**No es mi estilo amenazar asi... pero si no se ponen las pilas y dejan un review voy a dejar la historia aqui. Porque no tengo ninguna motivacion para seguir escribiendo. Este capitulo va dedicado a mis amigas, mila y nia... pero con mayor intensidad a la mila... un regalito... amo demasiado al personaje que me sugeriste!!!**

**SOLO ACTUALIZARE CON 3 REVIEWS (sin contar el de emily o mila o milita sorry)**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Secretos y más secretos**

Los tres chicos se vieron en un cementerio. Se miraron extrañados. El cucharón que había servido como traslador, se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Emily apareció por detrás de ellos.

"Ponte la capa Harry" le dijo inmediatamente. Caminó hasta unas tumbas y las observó "yo tenía once años cuando ocurrió. Albus se encontraba devastado. Quise que viniéramos aquí primero, ya que Albus me contó muchas cosas de ti, pensé que querrías venir a verlos. Antes que todo"

Harry se había puesto la capa y se acercaba lentamente a las tumbas que Emily observaba.

"_Aquí yacen los restos de James y Lily Potter. El mundo mágico recordará por siempre sus sacrificios_"

Harry se arrodilló frente a las tumbas de sus padres. Desearía haber estado preparado. Habría deseado por último tener flores que dejar. Hermione apareció por detrás. Había cortado flores cerca y le daba la mitad a Harry. Ella misma dejó la otra mitad sobre las tumbas, con pesar en su mirada. Emily y Ron miraban mientras los chicos estaban a los pies de las tumbas.

"Vamos rápido" dijo Emily "seguramente los mortífagos no tardan en llegar. Tomen esto"

Les mostró un florero roto. Aparentemente tenía todo preparado. Dos trasladores ubicados en lugares estratégicos. Todo para evitar que los servidores de Voldemort frustraran sus planes. Pronto dejaron el cementerio y se encontraban en una casa.

"Se que te hubiera gustado permanecer por más tiempo Harry" le dijo Emily en el momento en que llegaron "pero debes saber que es muy arriesgado"

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Harry.

"En la casa de mis padres. Ellos no están aquí, me la prestaron como escondite"

"¿Es segura?" preguntó Hermione sacando su varita.

"Descuida. Tiene todos los encantamientos protectores que necesitamos"

Ron se encontraba muy callado. Estaba parado en una pared sin decir nada. Los chicos lo miraron y luego a Emily. Ella se acercó y lo miró dulcemente.

"Se que te preocupa tu familia. Pero estoy segura de que se encontraran bien. Ellos se cuidarán los unos a los otros. Pero no puedo dejar que te comuniques con ellos"

"Sabemos algo más" le dijo Harry tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Harry sacó de su billetera embrujada el falso Horcrux y se lo mostró a Emily. Le explicó lo que había ocurrido la noche que Dumbledore había muerto y le mostró también el pedazo de pergamino que había dentro. La chica lo leyó con cuidado.

"R.A.B." dijo pensando "¿quién podrá ser?

"Regulus Arcturus Black" dijeron rápidamente Harry y Hermione.

"O al menos eso creemos" dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Regulus" Emily se paseo por la habitación "dicen que Voldemort lo mandó a asesinar. Cuando lo cierto es que ni Tom Riddle sabe que pasó con él"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó sagaz Harry.

"Necesito que duerman bien esta noche" dijo Emily ignorando la pregunta de harry "mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer. Ustedes dormirán en la habitación que queda cruzando la escalera" apuntó a Harry y Ron "tu conmigo en la otra habitación" le dijo a Hermione "ahora vayan. Mañana habrá tiempo de hablar"

Los chicos se miraron y subieron las escaleras lentamente. Emily parecía tener la misma mirada de Dumbledore. Esa mirada grave y llena de prudencia. Pero fueron directamente a las habitaciones. La boda y lo que había ocurrido después los había dejado agotados. Hermione sacó los cambios de ropas de los chicos y se los entregó. Había hecho muy bien en estar preparada durante la boda.

Hermione se cambió a su pijama y sintió como alguien se dirigía a la habitación. Era Emily que le sonría en cuanto había abierto la puerta. Fawkes dormía placidamente en un rincón de la habitación.

"Imperturbate" dijo Emily apuntando a la puerta "me parece que no queremos que nuestra conversación se oiga por ahora" le dijo sonriendo a Hermione.

"Aun no estoy segura de que Harry deba saberlo" le dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"¿No quieres que lo sepa?"

"No es eso" se mordió el labio inferior "le he mentido toda nuestra vida. Le hemos mentido. No se si estoy lista para revelarle la verdad"

"¿Te da miedo?"

"Pánico" dijo nerviosamente "no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaría. Lo conozco demasiado, no toma bien las mentiras y con razón"

"Lo debes querer mucho para tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarlo desde tan pequeña. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando lo supiste?"

"10. Tenía que hacerlo, mamá me lo pidió"

"¿Los recuerdas?" preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

"Solo algunas imágenes. Y no estoy segura de que sean reales" dijo Hermione riendo tímidamente.

Hermione se acostó y Emily se levantó excusándose de que iría abajo unos segundos y se quedó sentada en el living. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había más movimientos en el segundo piso. Decidió que podía contactar a esa persona. Tomó los polvos flu, se dirigió a la chimenea y asomó su cabeza arrojando los polvos.

"Lindo lugar" dijo apareciendo en una oficina que todos conocemos muy bien. La oficina del director de Hogwarts

Snape dio vuelta un poco sorprendido y a la vez esperando ver la cara de esa mujer una vez más.

"Nuevo director" sonrió Snape "sirve mejor a la conveniencia del señor oscuro"

"Así veo. Tengo a Harry Potter conmigo" informó Emily "pronto iremos para allá"

"¿Pronto?" pareció contrariado "pensé que lo traerías inmediatamente aquí. ¿Qué te demora?"

"Otro Horcrux. No podemos dejarlo por ahí"

"Por supuesto que no. El señor oscuro debe…" Snape se detuvo y se acercó lentamente al fuego y miró a Emily con ternura "quiero que esto finalice pronto. Quiero que Potter se encuentre en frente del señor oscuro"

"Muy pronto Sev" dijo la chica sonriéndole "muy pronto"

Rápidamente sacó su cabeza de la chimenea y estaba en su casa nuevamente. Subió las escaleras y se encaminó a su habitación. Hermione dormía placidamente a un lado de la cama. Emily la observó y sintió admiración por todo lo que sabía que había hecho. Luego se acostó en el otro lado de la cama y se durmió


	14. Nuevo regimen de Tom

**Pues nuevo cap xD... ya era hora lo se... asi que no me reten bueno U**

**Feanor: Hola (me gusta decirlo al comienzo xD) solo bromeo... aunque fue un muy buen cap... igual poca gente deja reviews... pero en fin... amo los que si los dejan... besos**

**Nia: listo... asi que lee yegua... cierra el msn si es necesario ¬¬**

**Camprit, elendil, mila, milita: por ti me quede un noche hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo todas las ideas de este fic... asi que ahora solo debo escribir, no me demorare mucho en terminarlo xD... gracias de nuevo por emily xD... **

**Lunatika tonks: pues gracias y obvio que si... este fic no se queda sin final lo juro . Besos**

**Nanu...: Pues gracias ... y claro... seguire escribiendo... pues la historia la tengo completa en mi cabecita loca xD**

**Rory: Pues lo bueno de este fic es que es tipo lily y james... sabes que estan juntos... pero no sabes como diablos paso xD... lys y fred estan juntos... eso si... pero como diablos paso? esa es una buena pregunta xD... en fin... amiga... te prometo final para todos y cada uno de los personajes... de hecho... sera prologo un prologo solo para ellos xD... nos vemos lokilla xD

* * *

**

Capitulo XIV: El nuevo régimen de Tom 

Snape caminó por el salón de la oficina. Había logrado ya sacar todas las cosas que le pertenecían a Dumbledore y se las había entregado a Emily. No todas, algunas eran bastante útiles y debían permanecer con él por el bien de la causa. McGonagall se había encargado de colgar un retrato de Dumbledore en la oficina. Uno que él mismo había dispuesto para eso, el día antes de morir. Snape estaba conciente de ello.

Flash-Back

Dumbledore entra en el despecho de la profesora McGonagall.

"Mi querida Minerva" dice mientras se apresura con un gran paquete "debes tener esto y abrirlo en el momento que sea necesario" luego de eso se dirige a la puerta.

"¿Cuándo será eso?" le preguntó McGonagall, aunque no quería retrasarlo más, sabía que el director estaba trabajando en algo grande.

"Tu lo sabrás querida" Dumbledore miró a la profesora con cariño, el mismo sabía que sería la última conversación que tendrían"

Al día siguiente, luego de estar preparando el velatorio, se encontró con el paquete. Al abrirlo notó el retrato con una nota: "Cuélgalo en el despacho del director"

Fin del flash-back

Snape observó al viejo del retrato sonreírle. Como odiaba esa sonrisa ilusa y despreocupada. Nunca entendió al viejo, con sus ánimos de confiar en todos los brujos y dar segundas oportunidades. Dio la vuelta y caminó al escritorio.

"Debes proteger a los alumnos Severus" le dijo el viejo del retrato "debes cuidarlos de Riddle. El no debe llegar a ellos"

Snape suspiro hondamente y siguió con su trabajo. Debía escribir al señor oscuro para informarle que ya estaba instalado y pedir nuevas órdenes. Seguramente su papel a su servicio solo se limitaría a esperar que Potter llegara y estuviera listo para su última batalla.

"Veo que estas cómodo instalado Severus" un fría voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Snape se levantó lentamente e hizo una reverencia, las cuales siempre eran bien recibidas por su señor.

"No pensé que se molestaría en venir en persona" dijo melosamente.

"Pocos merecen mi presencia como tu Severus" dijo inspeccionando la oficina decorada al gusto de Snape. Oscura, gris, lúgubre "no todos me han servido como tu"

"Me halaga" dijo Snape en una mueca que trabajosamente podría ser una sonrisa.

"Modificaras los contenidos de cada asignatura Severus" dijo Voldemort sin esperar más "cada materia debe preparar a estos jóvenes magos a ser fuertes y capaces. No quiero niñerías como las que Dumbledore enseñaba, sino magia de verdad, magia que puedan utilizar"

"Todo se hará según sus ordenes mi señor"

"Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ti" Voldemort reparó en la presencia de cierto retrato colgado en la pared e hizo una mueca de desprecio. El viejo pareció sonreírle a lo cual el señor oscuro respondió con una mueca de asco "¿Cómo llegó este cuadro aquí?"

"McGonagall lo puso. Puedo quitarlo si lo desea, aunque podría adivinar que realizó un hechizo de presencia sobre él, seguro que no querría que lo sacasen"

Voldemort hizo una mueca de que no le importaba y desapareció por donde había llegado, de la chimenea de la oficina. Snape miró al viejo que parecía que iba a hablar.

"Cállate" gimió y volvió a escribir. Emily seguramente estaría esperando las noticias que él debía mandarle.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron temprano. Les costó un poco recordar el lugar en que se encontraban, pero luego llegó a ellos. La casa de Emily. Bajaron y encontraron a Hermione preparando el desayuno. Emily apareció por una puerta y les sonrió amigablemente.

"Espero que hayan descansado"

Cuando se sentaron a tomar el desayuno un objeto apareció en la mesa. Parecía un tubo. Emily lo abrió y sacó un diario de él. Puso un pergamino en reemplazo y luego de unos segundos el tubo desapareció de nuevo.

"Nuevos mandatos del ministerio de la magia" dijo leyendo "Tom (Voldemort) tiene en su poder el profeta también. Este es un número gigante" dijo mirando todas las hojas. Lo abrió y se perdió en sus páginas un momento. Los tres chicos sólo esperaban que les informara lo que sucedía.

"¿Qué dice?" le preguntó finalmente Hermione.

"Esto es lo que yo llamo una gran portada acusadora" dijo mostrando la gran foto de Harry que se alzaba en la primera plana junto al nombre de más buscado. "Se llama a todos los hijos de muggles a comparecer al ministerio de magia y ser expulsados de nuestra sociedad para siempre. Y los mestizos deben probar que su sangre es más pura que sucia. ¡Esto es terrible!" dijo la chica leyendo el periódico. "Cualquier mago o bruja que no se presente será tachado como traidor del señor oscuro y cazado por la brigada del nuevo régimen del ministerio de magia"

"Debemos hacer algo" dijo Ron.

"Eso es lo que estamos haciendo" le reprocho Hermione.

"Escuchen esto" dijo Emily interrumpiendo "la brigada tuvo su primer trabajo anoche en las dependencias de una familia de magos, los Weasley, donde se creía se encontraba el más buscado, Harry Potter. En ese momento se efectuaba la boda de su hijo mayor, y se sabe que el chico Potter es muy amigo de la familia. Luego de una exhaustiva investigación que duró toda la noche se determinó que el chico no se encontraba en el lugar. Por el momento se mantiene en vigilancia a los Weasley por la posible aparición del más buscado" luego Emily tomó un pedazo del pergamino que se encontraba en el diario, lo leyó y miró a los chicos. "Tu familia se encuentra bien Ron. Al parecer estuvieron en interrogaciones pero gracias a que tu padre trabaja en el ministerio y su sangre es pura los dejaron libres. Hermione ¿podrías enviar un patronus avisándoles de que ustedes están bien? La vigilancia no es tan buena como para que se enteren"

Hermione envió su nutria con el mensaje a la madriguera. Luego de eso Emily siguió leyendo el diario. Leyó unas partes en voz alta a los chicos y en algunas páginas había unos pergaminos escritos con apuntes que leía para si y luego guardaba. Solo mencionó uno de los pergaminos, el ministro de magia había sido asesinado.

"¿Quién te envió el diario?" preguntó curioso Harry. Más que por el diario, por los pergaminos en él.

"Mi contacto" dijo y siguió leyendo.

"¿Quién es¿Alguien de la orden¿Algún amigo de Dumbledore?"

"Aja. Tom está logrando lo que siempre se ha propuesto" dijo sin dar mayor información "apoderarse del mundo mágico"

"Emily" dijo Hermione tratando de conseguir un poco de información "nos dijiste que sabías donde se encontraba otro de los horcruxes"

"Exacto" dijo ella y siguió leyendo "pero creo que te interesará más esto por ahora" Emily le mostró la página a Hermione y ella vio una foto inmensa de ella con el nombre de la segunda más buscada. "Dice aquí que eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y una hija de muggles. Te hace merecedora del titulo"

"No podemos dejar que nadie te vea" dijo Ron preocupado.

"A ninguno de ustedes" afirmó Emily "si te ven a ti fuera de tu casa irán por tu familia Ron"

Emily vio que Harry miraba muy interesado un pedazo de pergamino que había dejado en la mesa. Era una de las notas que había en el profeta y con un poco de trabajo se podía leer lo que decía. Emily tomó rápidamente el pedazo y lo escondió con su mano, haciendo como que solo quería votar la basura. Se levantó y les dio la espalda un momento. Hermione tomó el diario y comenzó a leer cada vez más espantada. En unos días aparecería una lista de los días en que se tendrían que presentar los sangre sucia.

"Hoy voy a Grinmaul Place" anunció a los chicos "supongo que habrá mortífagos custodiando el lugar"

"Seguramente Snape les dijo de su existencia" dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Cada vez que lo nombraba ocurría lo mismo.

"Tom debe conocer cada lugar existente de la orden y donde tu tengas acceso. No creo que se hayan dado cuenta de que dos mortífagos aparecieron justo cuando nos íbamos del cementerio"

Los chicos se miraron asustados. La verdad no se habían dado cuenta de que podía haber alguien más en ese cementerio. Luego de eso Emily salió a comprar mientras los chicos se quedaron en la casa. Harry dejó una sección del profeta en la mesita que estaba en frente de él y miró a los chicos unos segundos.

"¿Ustedes confían en Emily?" les dijo interrumpiéndolos en su lectura.

"Claro" dijo Ron seguro "digo, es la nieta de Dumbledore y nos ayudó en la boda y nos ayudará con los horcrux"

"¿Pero estamos seguros de que Dumbledore es realmente su abuelo?" continuó Harry.

"Claro" dijo Hermione. Los chicos la miraron con cara de interrogación "miren las fotografías" dijo apuntando los cuadros que estaban arriba de la chimenea.

Harry se levantó y vio las fotos. Una niña de cabellos negros se sentaba riendo en las piernas de Dumbledore, que no había cambiado para nada. Luego la cara de una joven Emily sonreía al lado del también sonriente Dumbledore.

"Además tiene a Fawkes en su habitación"

"El asunto de la llegada del profeta también es raro" insistió Harry "¿Cuál es el problema de la forma normal, por una lechuza"

"Pues es un barrio muggle, si la nueva brigada de To-Tom se da cuenta de que llegan lechuzas con el PROFETA todos los días a una casa donde no habitan magos¿no crees que sospecharían que hay algo escondido?"

"Está bien" dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco "les voy a contar algo antes de que vuelva" se sentó cerca de ellos "anoche escuché ruidos aquí en living después de que nos acostamos. Pensé que alguien había entrado y salí de la habitación con mi varita y vi que ella tenía la cabeza en la chimenea. Hablaba con alguien. Y hoy alguien más le ha mandado el profeta se dieron cuenta de que evitó responder quien había sido. Además de esos papeles que tenía el profeta" Hermione y Ron se miraron con recelo "como explicas lo de los trasladores. ¿Cómo sabía Emily que no podríamos llegar a Hogwarts y preparó trasladores y llegó a la madriguera?"

"¿Qué quieres decir Harry?" le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"Que tal vez no deberíamos contarle todo, ni tampoco dejar que tomé los Horcruxes. Solo por precaución"

Los chicos acordaron tener un poco más cuidado con Emily. Después de todo no la conocían y ya habían aprendido que no podían confiar en cualquiera, no ahora, no después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al cabo de algunos momentos más llegó Emily y los observó con cara preocupada. Dejó las compras en la mesa y se sentó con los chicos.

"Tenemos un grave problema" los miró gravemente "si hay mortífagos vigilando la casa de los Black"

"¿Cómo?" Hermione dejó escapar "pensé que irías más tarde"

"No hay más tiempo que perder" mencionó Emily "hablé con vecinos del lugar y dicen que desde anoche hay tres hombres en Grimauld place. Solo están ahí, observando" Emily tomó un pedazo de papel y con una lapicera dibujó la calle "aquí, aquí y aquí" dijo dibujando puntos cerca donde escribió el número 14.

"Seguramente Snape les dijo del lugar" dijo Harry con enojo.

"No necesitan de Snape para saber que es el lugar de reunión de la orden" dijo Emily bruscamente "los mortífagos no tenían idea de donde estaba la casa, solo resguardan la calle por si ustedes aparecen"

"¿Tu sabes donde está?" preguntó Ron.

"Mi abuelo me reveló el lugar en cuanto le pusieron la protección" los miró seriamente "necesitamos un plan".


End file.
